


The Starless Sky Part Two

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Moon, Other, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Kudos: 1





	The Starless Sky Part Two

_ It was foolish of me to have made that wish when the adults will continue telling me to look up at the stars in the night sky. _

  
  
  
  


Yeosang opens his eyes as the morning sunlight hit his face. He raised his hand to block it as he gets up, and he shakes his head - a few bugs—ladybugs, ants—falling out of his tangled, blonde hair. 

  
  
  
  


He blinks tiredly, rubbing his eyes slowly as he takes in his surroundings. It wasn't the field. It wasn't one bit. He was stranded on an island—an island that was full of vast emptiness. Only palm trees and coconuts and broken down pieces of wood engraved into the sand. 

  
  
  
  


Where was he? He felt panic surge within him as he started to run into the palm tree forest. Yeosang wondered it was a dream, but with every painful whack the branches and the leaves were giving him, he was one-hundred percent sure it was no dream. 

  
  
  
  


His breath unstabled. "Why did I do that?" He murmurs under his breath, beginning to regret his pathetic wish when he saw no shooting stars, or normal stars, beside the moon on the night sky. 

  
  
  
  


He wants to go home dreadfully, even if it means returning to hear the sounds of the adults repeating to him, "Look up at the stars in the night sky." 

  
  
  
  


He stops, feeling something brush against the shell of his ear, hearing the soft jingle from last night that pulled him to make his wish. He felt a lump in his throat, dryly gulping down the thick saliva as he held his breath to continue hearing the soft jingle. 

  
  


He follows the eerie, soft sound, allowing it to lead him to  _ somewhere. _

  
  


After many steps he took, he hears the jingle stop, and he walks forward on his own—dusk already settling in along with some mist. 

  
  


He pushes through more leaves, and he stops, seeing three other boys: one with black hair, one with what seemed orange hair, and another boy with black hair.

  
  


Yeosang approaches them, noticing they were all quiet. He whispers to the black-haired boy with an orange sweater, "Why are we here?" 

  
  


The boy responds, "We have to wait until everyone is here." 

  
  


Yeosang sighs in confusion, looking away and joining the silence of the others.  _ Others? Who else is coming?  _

  
  


He looks up at the sky, his eyes widening in a surprise.

  
  


Three little stars glimmering in the evening sky. 

  
  



End file.
